Coffee shop AU
by KissingaPirate
Summary: Emma gets caught in the rain and seeks shelter in a coffee shop, only to engage in light flirting with the barista, Killian Jones. (Something I wrote to find my muse back after 3 years of not writing anything)


**A/N:** I haven't written fanfics since 2010, due to personal stuff. But I once read someone said: Every fandom needs a coffee shop AU. Searching for my muse again, I decided to write something really short. Just to see how it turned out. Maybe I can start writing again. It hasn't been Beta'd since, well it was three years ago I wrote anything and don't have any Beta now. So I apologize for any mistakes!

Captain Swan, Coffee Shop AU, One-shot,  
Emma gets caught in the rain and seeks shelter in a coffee shop, only to engage in light flirting with the barista, Killian Jones

* * *

It was a rainy day. One of those times when gray clouds loomed over your head and it might let everything go any second or it might drift away and release its rain somewhere else. Emma Swan had looked out from her window and hoped for the latter before she stepped outside from her apartment and started walking towards the library at campus. She had to write an essay in literature, her focus was going to be on fairy tales and how they were written in order to catch its readers, and she knew that she would get more work done by going to the library, were it was quiet instead of sitting at home with her roommate Ruby.

So when the clouds decided to let go off all that heavy rain, Emma Swan was in the middle of it. With a light shriek, she stopped and pulled her jacket around her and her laptop that she cradled in her right arm and quickly looked around for shelter. Her hair was getting wetter by the second and she was starting to fear for her laptops survival. A small coffee shop across the street caught her eye and she made a run for it.

Quickly pulling the door opened she stepped inside. It was a medium sized room. To her right was several tables made out of a darker wood and big, soft arm chairs with colorful pillows in them. To her left were more tables but with more practical wooden chairs. She spotted two doors leading to the bathrooms at the far end. In front of her to the left was the counter, filled with delicious goods such as cupcakes, brownies, apple pies, sandwiches and much more. Eyeing the menu she saw that the served all kinds of coffee, most importantly her favorite: Caramel latte. A laugh interrupted her coffee dreams and she looked at the man behind the counter. He was tall with blue eyes, dark hair and stubble. His smile was gorgeous (as was the man) with shiny white teeth. He wore darker jeans barely visible underneath a cream colored apron. He also wore a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his upper arm. He placed a cup on the counter and skillfully picked up a tube with coffee syrup, threw it up in the air so it spun around, caught it and poured its content into the mug, all the while talking to the woman in front of him. As soon as her coffee was ready, he scooted it towards her and gave her a wink before turning to Emma. His smile slightly faltered at the sight of her and Emma immediately became very self-aware that she probably looked like a drained cat. She quickly wiped her left thumb under her eyes and glanced down. Luckily, no mascara had started to run yet so at least looked liked a drowned cat and not a drowned raccoon.  
"Gods lass, did you get caught in rain?" he asked, his lilting voice giving away his Irish origin.  
"Yeah, it seems like that," Emma smiled and shook her head slightly at her own stupidity for not bringing an umbrella or a better coat.  
"Well, I'm sure some coffee can warm you up in no time love," he winked at her and leaned both of his hands towards the counter. "What can I get you, or did you just escape in her to get away from the rain," he smiled and nodded towards the window were the rain kept pouring. Emma's smile broadened at this man's charm.  
"Well, between you and me," she said and then lowered her voice to a whispering level. "I did only seek shelter but since you have the Caramel latte on the menu I feel compelled to get one,"

She was surprised by herself. Not one to flirt so openly with anyone, least with a man she just met, but she couldn't help it. Something about him brought this flirtier side out of her. Her friend Ruby always said she should be more "outgoing with the boys", so she guessed she would be proud of her.  
The man nodded once and took a large mug out and started pouring syrup. She quickly turned around and placed her laptop at the table closest to the counter and shrugged off her coat and hung it around the back of her chair to dry.  
"I don't think I have seen you here before," he said as he was heating the milk to the right temperature.  
"Nope," she replied and leaned on the counter watching him work. "Was on my way to library at my campus when it started raining, saw this place and ran for it,"  
"I guess I have to thank the rain then," he winked at her again. Two winks in less than five minutes? If this was any other kind of guy, Emma might not even have thought about (or shrugged it off with the explanation that he had some dust in his eyes) but she couldn't help thinking that he was flirting with her back. Or maybe she just hoped he did. Cause damn he was cute!  
"I guess you do," she replied. His smile broadened and he picked up a brownie and put it on a plate then pushed both the plate and her mug towards her. She was about to protest when he interrupted her:  
"On the house, both of them. First coffee always free for a new customer," he insisted. Usually there was a sign with these kinds of things to draw new customers but she hadn't seen any when she had entered.  
"Since when?" she asked playfully and sipped her coffee. It was as delicious as she had hoped for.  
"Since… now," he answered and for a third time, winked at her. "What's your name lass?"  
Emma lifted her mug and plate and slowly backed away from the counter.  
"Mama told me to be careful to reveal my name for strangers …Killian," she teased as she gazed at his name tag. She sat down by her table and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Aw, come on! I just paid for your coffee and brownie. At least you can do is say your name!" he dramatically argued. Emma bit her lip to avoid giggling (it had never been her style to _giggle_ and she wouldn't start now just because of some Irish guy).  
"Well, I think I first need to taste this coffee properly and the brownie and maybe, _just maybe_, I will give you my name. If it keeps to my standard that is,"  
He merely raised an eyebrow and chuckled.  
"You drive a hard bargain lass. But I take your deal," he said confident. There was no one else in line after Emma, so he walked around and leaned against the counter to overview her first _real _taste. She already knew that it was delicious but she pretended to take her time with the tasting. Sniffing on it like she suspected it was poisonous and took her time to inspect her brownie to see if she found anything suspicious.  
She then brought the mug to her lips and took a mouthful of the hot liquid. The sweetness of the caramel and the small edge the espresso gave it swirled in her mouth. She did her best to not give away that this was the best coffee she had ever had. Instead she leaned back in her chair and shrugged slightly.  
"It was okay, I guess," but she couldn't hide her smile. Killian scoffed at her.  
"Okay? It was the most amazing cup of coffee you've ever had the pleasure to taste," he proclaimed.  
Emma sighed heavily, like it took all of her will to admit.  
"Okay, okay! It was delicious, world changing, "We are the world" – kind of moment," she rolled her eyes. Killian grinned at her. At that moment a group of girls and boys entered the shop and headed for the counter. Killian walked back and started to take their orders. After that they had no more time to talk since more and more people arrived to get their coffee, either to take-away or to sit down and relax. Emma kept a close eye on him and noticed that no one else got three winks from the barista. She smiled a little, not sure why this made her so happy. By the time she was done with her coffee and brownie, the rain had stopped pouring. She gathered her things and prepared to leave.  
"Hey, didn't you forget anything?" his Irish accent almost sang to her. She turned around and smiled.  
"Emma. My name is Emma Swan," she told him.  
"Killian Jones," he replied and smiled back. "See you around, Emma Swan,"  
"I may come in here again, sometime. The coffee wasn't all that bad," she laughed and then walked through the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews?


End file.
